Tonight
by Daisuke Uchiha
Summary: Dante turned Nero around and looked at the teen in his eyes.He could see the lust in them.The hunger he had for him.Not being able able to resist,Dante grabbed Nero's chin and turned it to the side. COMPLETE! FINISHED! DONE! REVIEW PLEASE! XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there,everyone! I know that I've been MIA for a while. Actually,it's been forever since I updated any of my fics. And I apologize for that. I've been going through a lot in life and I haven't been able to update any of my fics. I did,however,go on at one point and re-wrote some of my fics and replaced the chapters cuz I had made like a billion mistakes in 'em! XD Other than life getting in the way of updating I also have been having writer's block with my fics as well. Whenever I get the urge to update my fics the ideas just don't come to me. Plus,I keep thinking about making other fics. Like this for example! I can't help it!

This fic occurred to me while I was listening to _Tonight_ by _Enrique Iglesias_. And also that I've been reading DMC fics and I just had to make this! It's going to be a one-shot cuz the only thing that I visioned when I heard this song was what your going to read in this. Now,let's just get on with this!

**XxXWARNING!XxX**

**THIS FIC HAS YAOI AND A SHITLOAD OF LEMON! XD  
SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT TWO STRAIGHT GUYS WENT AND ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!**

**PAIRING:** Dante and Nero  
**RATED: **Mature (cuz that's the highest it could go! XD)  
**TAKES PLACE IN:** The real world,kiddies cuz that's how I want it.  
**THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS: **Kicks and giggles,bad language,and OODLES OF HOT LEMON! XD  
**THE THING YOU SHOULD HAVE NEAR YOU WHILE READING THIS:** Tissues cuz you will get a major nosebleed. XD

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR IT'S CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO CAPCOM! THE SONG ALSO BELONG TO ENRIQUE IGLESIAS!

* * *

**_~Tonight~_**

* * *

Music was roaring throughout the club. The bass of the music could be felt under every club goers foot;through everybody's body as it vibrated through the floor. Sending shivers up their spines. Intensifying the already high and hot feeling they were feeling as they danced up against the nearest person. They were grinding up against each other as they were hypnotized by the music that was playing. They didn't care if it was a perfect stranger. The music was just too powerful to even give a shit of who you were up against. All that mattered was that the feeling was good and the high of the moment incredible. This was a drug that was legal. And everybody wanted a taste of it. Wanted to have it in their system. Wanted to have it take over their bodies. Wanted to have it take them to cloud nine even if it was for that one night.

It didn't matter. They just wanted it.

And _he_ was the only dumb ass that didn't have the drug in him. _He _was the only one,or one of the few to be exact,that was on the sideline not enjoying this wonderful drug that had so much effect on everyone around him. _He_ was at the damn bar swirling his shot of Grey Goose around the glass. Just watching the people. Just. Watching.

_God,did Nero look stupid or what?_

The teen sighed and ran his hand through his white locks. He had been at the club,_Devil May Cry_,for about an hour now and he had yet to put one foot on the dance floor. Well,he had when he walked into the place. But that didn't count!

"Why the fuck did _she_ have to drag me here?" Nero muttered as he finally took the Goose down in one gulp. Cringing as the liquid burned his throat as it made it's way down and landed in the pit of his stomach. It felt like a small fire had lit in there. He still wasn't used to drinking alcohol. And he shouldn't be in the first place. Nero was still only nineteen years old. Still underage. But he didn't give a rat's ass. He drank the drink and was gonna keep doing so since there was no abso-fuckin'-lutely way that he was gonna go out there and dance.

_Kyrie knows that I hate coming to these places._

Nero sighed again. The woman had insisted that he come along with her. Stating that all he ever did was get into fights with people because he had all this pent up energy and that the best place to get rid of it was at a club. When Nero tried to weasel his was out,Kyrie just shut him up by giving him that damn puppy-dog face that she always did whenever she wanted something. That always did him in. And no matter how hard he tried to,Nero just couldn't resist _the_ face.

"Instead of nukes and big ass guns being labeled as Weapons of Mass Destruction they should just label her face as that. Cuz that killed me."

"Whining again,Nero?"

"Shut up,Nevan."

A chuckle from said woman made Nero look up with a scowl on his face. Nevan was cleaning a beer glass as she stood behind the bar. She wearing a skimpy black one piece dress that had a deep v-neck,showing off her voluptuous breasts. It's length stopped just a bit below her butt so that whenever she would bend over the fellas would get an eyeful of her red thong. How could Nero tell it was red? He sure as hell didn't look at her when she bent down. He wouldn't be caught dead doing that! No. Her fuckin' dress was see-through! Though Nero was saved from looking at her tits since her long,red hair was split over them. Giving her the coverage she needed and giving Nero a chance at keeping his sanity. The last thing he needed tonight was seeing anything that Nevan had already offered many men.

"Why do you hafta bother me?"

"Well,you are sitting at the bar. And I am the bartender. Plus,your my brother and I have a right to bother you."

"Sometimes I really wonder if we are related."

Nevan flicked Nero on his forehead. A yelp coming from the teen causing Nevan to bust out laughing.

"Witch."

"Eh. I've been called worse." She shrugged as she turned around and began to prepare another drink. Nero sighed again as he turned around in his seat and watched the people dancing. It really did look like fun. He wanted so badly to go out there and enjoy what was taunting him so very much. But he just couldn't go. It would be too embarrassing for him. On top of that who would he dance with? Sure,there were like a shit load of people out there just waiting to bump and grind with the next available body around. But Nero just couldn't go. Period.

"Here."

Being snapped out of his thoughts Nero turned towards his sister and looked down. In front of him was a drink in a tall glass. The liquid was the color of an electric blue. Chunks of ice were floating at the top with a bright red cherry resting on it. An equally bright yellow slice of lemon was put on the glass. Nero picked up the drink and looked at Nevan questionably. He knew his drinks very well on a count of Nevan was a bartender after all. But this one just stunned him.

_Must be the color. It's so damn...captivating._ Nero thought.

"What's this?"

"A drink."

"I know that Captain Obvious. What's the name of said drink?"

The corner of Nevan's mouth turned upward,"Blue Mother Fucker."

"I didn't deserve to be called that,you damn bitch."

Not being able to contain it any longer Nevan doubled over and burst out into a fit of laughter. Nero just sneered at her. Making a mental note to take a needle and poke holes in all her her condoms when he returned home.

"Th-that's the name of the drink!"

"Say what! That sound like something a gay fucker came up with!"

"Exactly. Which why I gave it to you."

Nero all but turned beet red and tried to make a grab at his sister over the bar. The attempt failed when she pulled a stripper move and dodged him. He wanted to keep his sexual preference on the DL at this club. The last thing he wanted was running out of this club like he had done at all the other clubs. Away from loads of gay men who wanted a piece of him.

It had been a couple of months now since Nero came out of the closet. It took Kyrie to show him that he was gay. It was like that damn episode from _Will and Grace_. Only it was worse then that. He had been dating Kyrie for a while until the night came when she wanted to go to the next level with him. It was the first time that they really made out and Nero had felt queasy. Blaming it on his nerves he continued with her. Then came the moment of truth. Kyrie had ended up undressing herself and made the move. She touched him down there. When that happened Nero jumped off that bed like it was on fire and bee-lined to the bathroom. Where he promptly puked his guts out. Kyrie had been horrified and confused at Nero's actions. She had left without him asking her to. Nero waited for his sister to come home that night and explained to her what happened. He was expecting his lovely sister to laugh at him,but when she didn't he got worried. That's when she told him that he was gay.

Nero tried,at first like every supposed straight guy,to deny it. But as Nevan explained to him that what he felt for her was a fake love. That Kyrie had always been there for him and that he thought he loved her like how she loved him. And that that night had showed him that he in fact was repulsed by her. Her body that is. Any women's body. And he had always shown it. Whenever his guy friends were over and they would ogle at Nevan and he would just make a face. Not because she was his sister but because she was a woman. And that he did that to every girl that would pass by. When everything sunk into Nero's brain he had been totally shocked. The fact that he was always gay and he didn't know it hit him hard. It hit Kyrie even harder. She was depressed and didn't talk to him for a month.

But later on she had forgiven Nero and now they were closer than ever. And because of this newfound closeness she was making it her damn job at taking him to clubs. Not to 'release pent up energy',but to find him a partner.

"Please,Nevan,keep it down!" Nero yelled. "I'm kinda getting used to this club and I really don't feel like running out."

Nevan giggled at Nero as he tried to hide his red face. "Why should I? Maybe you'll find a guy."

"Or get trampled by them."

Both siblings looked up and smiled. Kyrie was standing next to Nero,huffing and puffing from all the dancing she had been doing. Sweat was running down the side of her face and every other part of her exposed body. She had been wearing a white bra with a long sleeved fish-net shirt over it. The white mini skirt she wore just as equally short as Nevan's dress. Black ripped up pantyhose were accompanied with white stilettos. Kyrie had her hair down to complete the look she had going on. This,right here,is what men drooled for.

"Yup. I'm definitely gay." Nero stated as he took a sip from his Blue Mother Fucker.

Kyrie slapped Nero upside his head. Causing the teen to slightly choke on his drink. Nevan fell to the floor laughing at the face Nero had made. He coughed at bit before turning to the brunette,glaring daggers at her. Kyrie laughed and sat next to Nero and ordered some water.

"So,when are you gonna get your ass on the dance floor?"

"When Nevan finally gets married. Ow!" Nero rubbed the spot on his head that his sister punched.

"C'mon,Nero! You do this all the time! You sit,watch everybody having a great time,and drink the night away!"

"You make it sound like I'm a drunk."

"The way this is going you're gonna be one," Nevan stated as she took Nero's empty glass and went to prepare him another BMF.

Nero just sighed,"Just leave me alone with this already. You can go and dance your ass off as much as you want. I'll just stay here and drink. Besides,I haven't seen anyone out on the floor that makes me wanna boogie."

"Boogie? Damn,you really are just like my boss."

"Your boss?"

Nevan nodded. "Yup. The man may be the owner of the club,but he's such a stick in the mud. He doesn't go out and dance at all. All he does is come here to the bar and drink. And his reason for doing so is that he hasn't found someone who can make him get up and do the deed."

"He sounds like an old geezer." Nero laughed as he grabbed the BMF that Nevan handed to him.

"Old geezer! That suits him just fine!" Nevan barked as she wiped down the bar.

"Well,last time I checked I could do the deed. And I'm fucking good at it."

Nero froze. A shiver went up his spine at the sound of the male voice that came from behind him. He didn't know if what made him shiver was the sound of the voice or just the way the man had said_ fucking_. Whatever it may be,Nero wanted to hear the man speak again. Even if it was to say the longest wrong it the dictionary.

"Hey,boss! You that I was just joking about that! It was my younger brother that got that idea stuck in my head!"

"Your brother?"

"Oh! That's right. I never introduced my brother to you." Nevan slapped Nero on his arm and motioned for him to turn around. He did as he was told.

_Holy Joseph and Mary._

The teen felt like he was looking at the most beautiful statue in the world. Only this one was alive and breathing. The man before him towered over him. He was most likely stood at 6'0. He was wearing a black long sleeved where he had rolled up the sleeves to pass he elbow. On top of that the shirt was a v-neck. Which gave Nero a nice view at the man's collar bones and a bit of his chest. All Nero could think of was how he wished Kyrie could swap shirts with the guy so that he could see all of that toned chest of his. Along with the black v-neck he had layered it with a silky red vest. It was buttoned,it just hung there on him. And Nero thanked God for that because he was able to see some abs through the black material. The man must've worked out a lot to keeps those boys. As Nero's eyes trailed down past the man's tops he saw that he was wearing a pair of black leather pants. An A+ in Nero's book. A pair of shiny black boots finished off the look. When Nero looked back up at the man's face he gasped. His hair was white,but not to symbolize that he was old. Fuck nah! This guy was older him,but not an old geezer as he had joked about before! His hair was a regular length though his bangs parted with the majority of it resting over his right eye. He had some stubble on his chin. But,none of that was what made Nero gasp. No. It was the man's eyes. His eyes were a captivating blue. And they was a spark in them. His eyes reminded him of the drink that he had come to like.

"Blue Mother Fucker..." Nero whispered.

"Did you say something,kid?"

_Kid? He did not just call me that?_

Nero glared at the man,"My name's not _kid_. And I'm not one either!"

The man laughed at Nero's outburst. More shivers went down Nero's spine. His laughter sounded better than the music that was playing. Nero could listen to it all day and not get tired of it. The man took his right hand out of his pocket. Offering to shake it. "Then what's your name. So that I can call you that all night."

Nero's mind went straight to the gutter. That last line sounded so damn sexy and perverted. And it stirred up so many thoughts in the teen's mind.

Really. Hot. And. Dirty. Ones.

"M-my name's Nero. Nero Angelo." Nero stated as he went and shook the hand that was being offered. He felt like melting already. The guy's hand was big. And oddly enough it was soft.

"Nero."

"Yes."

_Oh he was so definitely gone pass out. _

"Nice name." The man pointed at himself with his free hand,grinning the whole time. "I'm Dante Sparda. Owner of _Devil May Cry_. I'm rude. Lazy ass fuck unless there is something that can motivate me. A bad mouther. A huge flirt. Single. And..." Dante,while still holding onto Nero's hand,pulled the teen up to him. Nero landed right on Dante. His hands landing on the older man's chest. Dante then leaned down to Nero's ear. His breath slightly tickling it. "I'd really like to be a pleasurable pain in your ass."

Nero's knees buckled. He didn't fall to the floor on a count of,somewhere during the statement,Dante had wrapped his arm around Nero's waist. A blush made it's way onto his face. This guy was too damn fucking sexy for his own good! Nero felt like a school girl. Blushing and almost falling to the floor. How could this man that he just met cause him to feel like this? Right now Nero didn't give a flying crap. All he wanted was to go somewhere with Dante and enjoy that 'pleasurable pain' that he mentioned.

Nevan coughed getting Dante and Nero's attention. "Leave my brother alone,Dante. I don't know what you told him,but whatever it is the answer is no."

"Aw,c'mon Nevan! I just asked him if he would dance with me."

"Dance!" Nero and Nevan yelped in unison.

"Will you,Nero? I've wanting to dance but-"

"Yes!" Nero yelled. Dante nearly jumped out of his skin. He knew that the music was loud as hell. But not loud enough to make him go deaf for the kid's scream.

Dante chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair,"Then we're off!" He took Nero by the waist and looked back at Nevan. Giving her look that made her shake a bit. "Don't wait up."

Before Nevan could even protest Dante had disappeared off into the dance floor with Nero. Grinning the whole way.

* * *

Okay. I was going to make this a one shot,but I changed my mind! XD That and this would end up being a looooooong fucking one-shot. This will probably end up being 3 or 4 chapters long. And it only has to do with one night. So,yeah. I'm gonna tease all of you a bit before I give you the lemon you oh so want! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

REVIEW PLEASE!

Daisuke Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

**XxXWARNING!XxX**

**THIS FIC HAS YAOI AND A SHITLOAD OF LEMON! XD  
SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT TWO STRAIGHT GUYS WENT AND ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!**

**PAIRING:** Dante and Nero  
**RATED: **Mature (cuz that's the highest it could go! XD)  
**TAKES PLACE IN:** The real world,kiddies cuz that's how I want it.  
**THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS: **Kicks and giggles,bad language,and OODLES OF HOT LEMON! XD  
**THE THING YOU SHOULD HAVE NEAR YOU WHILE READING THIS:** Tissues cuz you will get a major nosebleed. XD

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR IT'S CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO CAPCOM! THE SONG ALSO BELONG TO ENRIQUE IGLESIAS!

* * *

_~Tonight~_

* * *

Dante had been in his office looking down through the glass doors at all the club goers having a good time. He had been there since the doors to the club opened that night. It was gonna be another boring night of drinking and just watching for him. Until his eyes landed over at the bar. Dante felt a jolt go through him as he tried to get a good look at the _fine_ boy that was seated in front of his bartender,Nevan. From where he could see,the kid had white hair just like his. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red hoodie vest over it. His jeans were a navy blue and he had on,from what it looked like to him,black leather boots.

Something in Dante's body screamed for the boy. He didn't know if it was the way the kid laughed. The way his body moved. Or the way he was sipping slowly on his drink. Whatever it was,only one thing ran through Dante's mind.

_Mine_.

Not wasting any time,Dante had made a mad dash out of his office. When he stepped out the door the music hit his head hard. His office had been made soundproof so that he could have meetings without getting interrupted and so that he could save his eardrums from exploding. Making his way to the bar had been a journey because of all the people on the floor. Dante was getting pushed and shoved with every step he took. At one point someone even copped a feel of his ass! He seethed at the fact that he got groped. Why? Because he was the one who did the groping. Not the other way around.

Though all his anger left once he came into view of the bar. As Dante got closer he could hear Nevan yelling over the music at the kid and a brunette that was sitting next to him.

"Boogie? Damn,you really are just like my boss."

"Your boss?" the kid asked.

Nevan nodded. "Yup. The man may be the owner of the club,but he's such a stick in the mud. He doesn't go out and dance at all. All he does is come here to the bar and drink. And his reason for doing so is that he hasn't found someone who can make him get up and do the deed."

"He sounds like an old geezer," the white haired kid laughed as he grabbed a drink that Nevan had handed to him. His laughter still shivers down Dante's spine.

"Old geezer! That suits him just fine!" Nevan barked as she wiped down the bar.

Dante hated when people called him old. Yeah,sure,his hair was white and all but that didn't mean he was part of the get-off-my-lawn club. Fuck no. It'd be _years_ before that happens. And last Dante checked he could so definitely do the deed. Any deed. Taking in a breath and letting it out slowly,Dante walked over to the bar. He stood behind the boy and looked straight at Nevan.

"Well,last time I checked I could do the deed. And I'm fucking good at it."

The boy seated in front of him stiffened. _Did I scare him?_ Dante thought when Nevan laughed nervously.

"Hey,boss! You know that I was just joking about that! It was my younger brother that got that idea stuck in my head!"

Dante raised a brow,"Your brother?"

"Oh! That's right. I never introduced my brother to you." Nevan slapped the boy on his arm and motioned for him to turn around. He did as his sister told him to.

_Hot damn..._

The boy looked so much fucking better up close in person than when Dante had been up in his office. The kid's white was a bit longer than his. He had the messy yet tamed look with most of his bangs to the left of his forehead. He had a bit of muscle as Dante could clearly see from the way his t-shirt fit on his chest. His pants were in between tight and regular. Though he wished that I leaned more on the tight side for Dante's eyes to wonder. Even though Dante wanted molest the kid with his eyes he ended up staring straight into his eyes. They were so fucking blue. Dante ended up taking a glimpse at the drink that he had been drinking and wanted to chuckle. That's what it reminded him of. _Blue Mother Fucker._

"Blue Mother Fucker..." Dante managed to hear even thought the kid had meant for only him to hear it.

"Did you say something,kid?"

The kid glared at him,"My name's _not_ kid! And I'm not one either!"

Dante couldn't help but laugh. This kid was a riot. He just got mad over a small tease like that! Dante took his hand out of his pocket and offered it to the boy. "Then what's your name. So that I can call you that all night." Dante smirked at his last part of the comment. He knew it came out dirty. And that's how he meant for it to be. He laughed maniacally inside as a look came over the boy's face.

"M-my name's Nero. Nero Angelo." Nero stated as he went and shook Dante's hand in his. Nero's hand was a bit smaller than his. It was also baby soft. He liked the kid's name. _Nero_. It suited him perfectly. He wouldn't want to call him anything else. Accept for 'kid' just to get him mad.

Wanting to test the name out Dante looked at Nero in the eye,"Nero." Hell yeah that name was sexy.

"Yes."

"Nice name." Dante pointed at himself with his free hand,grinning the whole time. "I'm Dante Sparda. Owner of _Devil May Cry_. I'm rude. Lazy ass fuck unless there is something that can motivate me. A bad mouther. A huge flirt. Single. And..." Dante,while still holding onto Nero's hand,pulled the teen up to him. Nero landed right on Dante. His hands landing on the older man's chest. Dante then leaned down to Nero's ear,"I'd really like to be a pleasurable pain in your ass."

Nero's knees buckled. The kid was going to fall when Dante had wrapped his arm around Nero's waist. He looked up at Nero just in time to see the blush that had been on Nero's face. Now he just looked cute sporting that shade. Suddenly Dante started thinking of what else he could do to keep that blush on Nero's face. He couldn't help it. Dante was perverted. And getting worse because of the reaction he got out of the kid.

Nevan coughed getting Dante and Nero's attention. "Leave my brother alone,Dante. I don't know what you told him,but whatever it is the answer is no."

"Aw,c'mon Nevan! I just asked him if he would dance with me."

"Dance!" Nero and Nevan yelped in unison.

"Will you,Nero? I've wanting to dance but-"

"Yes!" Nero yelled. Dante nearly jumped out of his skin. He knew that the music was loud as hell. But not loud enough to make him go deaf for the kid's scream.

Dante chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair,"Then we're off!" He took Nero by the waist and looked back at Nevan. Giving her look that made her shake a bit. "Don't wait up."

Before Nevan could even protest Dante had disappeared off into the dance floor with Nero. Grinning the whole way.

* * *

Dante couldn't stop grinning. The face that Nevan made when he took Nero away was priceless! If he had had a camera he would've taken and taken a picture of her mug,blown up the pic,and hung it up at the club's entrance so that everyone could see it and laugh their asses off. It was a mixture of surprise and horror. The surprise must've been the fact that her brother agreed to dance him. The horror part was because she had a feeling that he was going to do something to Nero. _Oh,he definitely was going to do something. How could he not?_

The boy in that he was holding by the waist was fucking hot. Out of all the people in the club tonight,or any night at that,Nero was the only one who caught his attention. By the way he talked. Acted. Looked. And mostly importantly,his body. Dante wanted to do many things to it. Which is why he offered to dance with Nero. Touching and being on the body is what Dante wanted to do the most right now. He wanted to runs his hands on Nero. Wanted to run his hands all over him. The dance floor was the one place to do it at.

Dante looked down at the teen and noticed that he was nervous. Was it because there were a lot of people around? Or was it that Dante had his hand on him? Dante leaned down to Nero's ear so that he could hear him,"What's wrong?"

Nero jumped and quickly looked at Dante. He opened his mouth but closed it right back up as another blush spread across his face. "There's a reason why I didn't come out on the floor."

"What would that be?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor,"I don't know how to dance."

_He just opened the door to hell._

A grin that would make the Cheshire Cat proud spread across Dante's face. He saw that Nero shivered. It was one of excitement.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you."

Dante found a spot near the wall that wasn't crowded. With what he was gonna teach Nero he was going to need the wall's help. Dante took his phone out of his back pocket and quickly sent a text to his club DJ,Lady. He looked up over at her and when she picked up the phone and glanced at it she smirked. Her head went up and spotted her boss and nodded. The black haired woman went around her booth and pulled out a disk. After putting the disk in place on her tables she grabbed the mic.

"Everybody in the club this song is for all the fuckers in the house! So go and get down and dirty!"

With that the long song faded out and in faded the song that Dante had requested. A long 'You' was heard along with the beat of the song. Dante turned to Nero and looked at him. Grabbing him by his waist he turned the boy around and kept his hands there. "Just move with it."

Nero nodded and Dante started to move. He went slow to get Nero comfortable and used to the beat. Nero was stiff and his movements were robotic. But Dante could understand. It was his first time dancing and he was nervous. "Relax," Dante whispered. That didn't help. Nero just got stiffer than before. Sighing Dante ran his hand through his hair. This was going nowhere. He wanted to build the heat up and was trying to control himself but it looked like he didn't have a choice. Dante place his hand back on Nero's waist and all but slammed the boy into him. Nero gasped but shut up immediately once Dante started moving his hips.

_I know you want me_  
_I made it obvious that I want you too  
__So put it on me  
__Let's remove the space between me and you  
__Now rock your body  
__Damn I like the way that you move  
__So give it to me  
__Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Dante smirked. He kept one hand on Nero's hip while he laced the fingers of his other hand into Nero's right hand. As he moved Nero began to loosen up,matching Dante move for move. This surprised Dante because just seconds ago he was doing the robot. But he didn't give. Dante kept moving with Nero,grinding his hips a little harder as the pace of the music picked up.

_Here's the situation_  
_Been to every nation_  
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_  
_You know my motivation_  
_Given my reputation_  
_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_God,this dance should be illegal._ Dante was getting an erection with all the grinding. It had been a while since the last time he danced. And the way it felt to grind up on Nero,well it was fucking torture! All Dante could do to keep from losing his sanity was bite his lower lip. He was starting get some kind of control over him when he felt a push. Dante looked up at Nero and felt it again. And again. He looked down to where their hips were joined and saw that he had stopped and that Nero had been grinding up on him. Dante hit the wall as Nero continued to dry hump him. _Ah,fuck!_ Nero moved harder on him causing a groan to escape Dante's lips.

_But tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_

Nero turned his head to the side. A smirk plastered on his face. _This kid was teasing him!_ And the fucker was doing a good job at it. He was moving in just the right way and pace that Dante liked. All of a sudden,Nero grabbed Dante's hands and place one on his stomach and the other on his chest. He then went and bent over a bit and just on grinding. _Holy shit! Holy Shit! Holy. Fuckin'. Shit! _Dante freaked out in his head as he felt his arousal press up against Nero soft ass. His breathing had turned into pants right about then. Dante felt like he was going to explode out of his pants.

_You're so damn pretty_  
_If I had a type then it would be you_  
_I know you're ready_  
_If I never like 'em baby you be the truth_

His heart was already beating a million miles a minute until Nero broke contact for a second to turn and face Dante. He placed his hands on either side of Dante's face and started to grind him again. A hiss came from Dante. Nero smirked as he ground again. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! _Dante looked down and got even more turned on then he already was. Nero had gotten hard. And was rubbed his erection on Dante's. His hands flew over to Nero's hips. The boy kept moving against Dante until he bucked his hips up. A moaned left Nero's mouth.

_Here's the situation_  
_Been to every nation_  
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_  
_You know my motivation_  
_Given my reputation_  
_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_That was fuckin sexy. _The sound of Nero's moan made Dante buck his hips again. When he received another moan Dante couldn't but repeat his action. The sound was addicting. _Dammit,that shit was a drug._ And he wanted more of it. He wanted to hear more of that beautiful voice. Grabbing Nero by his hands,Dante turned both of them around,switching their positions. He then turned Nero around yet again. Nero was now face the wall and Dante standing behind him. He grabbed Nero's hands and held them against the wall. Dante ground his hips on Nero getting another moan that was louder than the others. The boy kept moving with Dante,giving a small squirm here and there. _He had teased him so this was payback._

_But tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_

"D-Dante!" Nero moaned as said man ground just a bit harder.

For some odd reason Dante felt like he was going to get a nosebleed. _The way Nero had just said his name,God! _All that ran through Dante's mind was that this boy wasn't going nowhere. He _had_ to have him. Had to. So that he could hear him sing like a canary.

"You feeling good?"

Nero turned his head to the side and nodded. A blush on his face so red that it matched Dante's vest. "I feel like I'm high!"

Dante chuckled,"This is nothing,Nero. You'll know what high is when I get down to business."

_Luda!_  
_Tonight I'm gonna do_  
_Everything that I want with you_  
_Everything that you want Everything that you need_  
_I'm gonna hunt it when i stunt it with you_  
_From the window _  
_To the wall_  
_Gotta give you my all_  
_Winter to da summer time_  
_When I get you on da springs I'ma make you fall_  
_You got that body _  
_That make me wanna get up on the floor just to see you dance _  
_And I love the way you shake that ass_  
_Turn it around and let me see them pants_  
_You've slept with me _  
_I've slept with you_  
_Let's find somethin to do_  
_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

"Business?" Nero breathed.

_He had to take him. Now!_ Not being able to hold back any longer Dante turned Nero around and looked at the teen in his eyes. He could see the lust in them. The hunger he had for him. The want. And the horniness. Dante liked that last emotion. Not being able able to resist,Dante grabbed Nero's chin and turned it to the side. He went other to Nero's exposed neck and nuzzled it with his mouth. Dante opened up his mouth,sticking his tongue out he slowly licked up. Nero's hands flew to Dante's arms. A gasp was heard as Nero tried so hard to stay standing. Dante had licked a trail all the way up to Nero's ear.

_But tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm fuckin' you_  
_Oh you know_

Seductively,Dante whispered,"Tonight I'm fuckin' you."

Nero grinned as he almost knocked Dante over when he flung his arms around the man's neck. Dante was about to speak when Nero went and placed his mouth on Dante's.

_That tonight I'm lovin' you_  
_That tonight I'm lovin' you_

* * *

OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! THIS TOOK MY SIX HOURS TO TYPE!

It took me that long cuz I've never done a dancing scene cuz,well I don't dance! . So if I didn't do good don't hurt me! XD

Anyway,that's chapter 2! The next chappy will have the yummy lemon! So until then!

Daisuke Uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Me again! I'm just gonna make this short cuz it's time for the lemon that everyone has been waiting for! Thanks for the reviews! They all made me giddy inside when I read them. I hope you keep 'em coming! AND LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS! **AND I HAVE A POLL I NEED HELP ON! READ THE A/N AT THE END! THANK YOU!** Now,on with the smexiness!

**XxXWARNING!XxX**

**THIS FIC HAS YAOI AND A SHITLOAD OF LEMON! XD  
SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT TWO STRAIGHT GUYS WENT AND ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!**

**PAIRING:** Dante and Nero  
**RATED: **Mature (cuz that's the highest it could go! XD)  
**TAKES PLACE IN:** The real world,kiddies cuz that's how I want it.  
**THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS: **Kicks and giggles,bad language,and OODLES OF HOT LEMON! XD  
**THE THING YOU SHOULD HAVE NEAR YOU WHILE READING THIS:** Tissues cuz you will get a major nosebleed. XD

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I DON'T OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR IT'S CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO CAPCOM! THE SONG ALSO BELONG TO ENRIQUE IGLESIAS!

* * *

**_~Tonight~_**

* * *

Nero smirked into the kiss as he saw the stupefied look on Dante's face. He already heard what he wanted from the man. He didn't want Dante speaking anymore. He wanted Dante to follow through with what he said just now. Nero wanted Dante to fuck him. It's what he had been thinking the whole time while they were dancing. Being up against Dante and feeling his impressive package made Nero think about nothing but having him.

Dante broke out of his trance and kissed Nero back roughly. A low growl came from the older man when Nero had lazily slid his forefinger down Dante's spine. Teasing him was so much fun because Nero knew that the man was trying so hard to keep control. But that's not what Nero wanted. He wanted him to lose it. He wanted the devil in him to break loose and give Nero what he craved for. Nero,with his free hand,took Dante's and brought it up to his chest. Slowly he dragged it from his chest down over to his stomach. Dante's eyes shot up from where his hand was heading to look at Nero's face. Nero stopped his hand right where his belt was. He looked at Dante. It looked like his eyes were telling him to not even think about doing what he was about to do to. Then again Nero wasn't the type of person to do what he was told. Closing his eyes Nero resumed moving Dante's hand to go below the belt.

With one quick motion Dante grabbed Nero's arm and started pushing through the sea of bodies. Nero grinned trying his best to walk straight and not trip. Dante was getting close to his breaking point. The fact that he pulled away proved it. Though it did bother Nero a bit that he couldn't break that control. He was gonna have to work a bit harder. Nero looked up and saw that they were passing the bar. Nevan had spotted the two of them and had an angry look on her face. Her mouth was moving but Nero couldn't make out what she was saying on a count of the music was so damn loud. But Nero had a pretty good idea what she was saying.

_Leave Dante and get your ass back here!_

_Pfft! Like that was gonna happen._ Nero just waved at his sister and gave her a fake smile. Nevan looked like she yelled and was about to hop over the bar when a club goer came up to her and with his buddies and started ordering some drinks. Thank God she was a bartender. Nero turned his head back and focused on Dante's back. He was stiff as hell. It had to be because he was trying so hard not to go caveman on all the people and throw them out of his way. The thought of Dante throwing people around like rag dolls made Nero laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dante asked in an angry tone.

"Nothing." Nero snickered.

Dante stopped in front of some stairs. Grabbing Nero by his waist Dante moved him so that his back was towards the stairs. Dante smirked,"You won't be laughing for long."

A chill went down Nero's spine getting the meaning behind Dante's words. The giggles left Nero as the older man went over to him and quickly grabbed his clothed member. Nero hissed and glared at Dante. "That was cheap."

"Maybe. But as much as I would love to hear you laugh,I'd like to hear a different sound come those nice lips of yours." With that Dante started to rub Nero.

"Fuck!" Nero took a step up the stairs,trying to get away. But that didn't help. Dante followed every step Nero took. Keeping one hand on the railing and the other rubbing Nero's erection. Nero kept having fits of klutziness as he was trying to get away from Dante's hand. The way he kept rubbing him was enough to make him explode right then and there. This man must've have gone around town quite a bit to be able to move his hand in just the right way that Nero wanted. Nero was enjoying Dante's teasing so much that he didn't even notice that they had reached the top of the stairs. Dante pinned Nero up on the door and kissed him. He nipped at Nero's bottom lip causing him to let out a moan. Though Nero had voluntarily opened his mouth for Dante,said man didn't take the invitation. The older man just ran his tongue around Nero's lips. He'd suck on either the top or bottom lip and every time Nero would try to kiss Dante he would just rub himself against Nero to keep him moaning and his mouth open.

He could easily push the man off and just jump him. But everything Dante was doing to him felt so good that all the strength in Nero's body was gone. _How did he know?_ Well,first off if Dante kept rubbing up on him his knees were going to give out again like when he whispered to him to the bar. Almost as if reading Nero's mind,Dante altogether ceased his moments and scooped Nero up in his arms. Bridal style.

"P-Put me down!"

"Not in my plans."

"At least throw me over your shoulder like Tarzan instead of this! It makes me look like a girl!" Nero hissed.

Dante let out a booming laugh. He nudged Nero's head to the side and brought his lips over to Nero's collarbone. A jolt went through Nero as he felt Dante's tongue on his skin. Slowly,the older man licked a trail up along his neck. _God! He was fuckin' melting like The Wicked Witch! _Dante's tongue felt hot as hell! Nero could've sworn that the trail where Dante's tongue had been was sizzling. And it just kept feeling hotter as he made his way up to Nero's ear. In a husky voice Dante spoke,sending more shivers throughout Nero's body.

"Of course. You are gonna be bottom after all. How else are you gonna have me inside you?"

A blush crept onto Nero's face. _If this man didn't do what he promised on the dance floor now Nero was gonna hafta rape him._

* * *

_The kid was just too cute. And sexy._ How he manged to pull both of those things off at the same time,Dante would never know. And at the moment he honestly didn't give a flying fuck. He just wanted to have Nero under him. Screaming his name to the high heavens. An octave above C. Writhing at all the pleasure that he was gonna give him. Begging him for more. But most of all,saying that he'll stay with him. Dante didn't know why he felt the need to make Nero his. Not just sex wise. But relationship wise. All he knew was that once he and Nero did the deed that Nero wasn't gonna be with anyone else. That he was going to be Dante's. Now and forever.

Dante turned his attention from Nero to the door to his office. In one try he kicked open the door. Dante took quick steps over to the couch that was in his office. He put Nero down and went over to close the door. Once he knew it was locked and secure he turned around back to focus on Nero. _He almost had a nosebleed._ Nero was sitting on the couch his legs spread open wide enough for Dante to just leap across the room like a football player trying to score a touchdown. His cheeks were a bit pink and he looked like he was trying to control his breathing. _Why the hell would he do that when he was just gonna be breathing like that again?_ Dante smirked. Wanting oh so badly to just ravish the kid. But he wouldn't let the animal in him take over. From what Dante had seen the kid had never really been with any other man than him. Which went that he hasn't been touched. Anywhere.

A pure virgin. With a dirty-ass mind.

"Dante..." Nero breathed.

Said man looked up at Nero. _When did he look away?_ Who gave a shit! As soon as Dante's eyes landed on Nero he froze. He felt like really was gonna have a nosebleed. Nero was sitting on the couch. With his hand going down his body. Down south. Dante swallowed. _Control. Must have control._

Nero smirked. He knew that Dante was trying to control himself. And that if the kid did anything,that would break him loose. Oh boy. All hell _would_ break loose. Dante kept his eyes on Nero's hand. Wherever it moved,his eyes did as well. Up to his lips. Down his neck. Over his chest. Around his stomach. When Nero reached his final destination he sucked in a breath.

"Aah!"

Nero's moan was to damn sexy. Dante leaned up against the door as he watched the younger man rub himself. Small moans leaving those virgin lips of his every time he rubbed the right spot. The bulge in Dante's pants was screaming for a release,but he denied it that. Watching Nero was just too good to stop. He wanted to see how far he would go before he finally cracked. And he was so close to his limit. Nero kept moaning,occasionally lifting his hips up whenever he would rub himself where the head would be. He closed his eyes and stopped. Bringing his hand up to his belt he undid it. Next the button. Just as was about to pull his zipper down Dante rushed over and captured his wrists. Nero opened his mouth probably to cursed him out.

"You bas-!"

Before Nero could even finish his insult,Dante dipped his head down until he was face-to-face with what Nero had been rubbing. He could see the kid's member twitching in anticipation behind the confines of his pants. A smirk came across Dante's face at all the dirty thoughts that were racing through his mind. Slowly he brought his face closer to Nero's bulge and nuzzled it. A hiss came from Nero. _That's not what he wanted to hear._ Without warning Dante opened his mouth and attacked Nero's clothed member. He softly bit through the pants. His mouth going from the shaft to the sack. Earning him delightful moans from the teen. Teasing him was just so much fun. Seeing him grabbing at the couch. His body trembling because of the pleasure that he was feeling. Squirming because he was trying to keep still. Everything about it pleased Dante _very_ much. And the moans that were coming from Nero were enough to send him off the edge.

A whimper came from Nero,indicating that he couldn't take this teasing any longer. _Neither can I,kid. _Dante thought as he brought his hands up to the top of Nero's pants. Using his mouth Dante bit the zipper and unzipped Nero's pants. All the while looking up at said teen;Nero's eyes were wide like saucers. With one quick motion Dante took both Nero's pants and boxers off. Tossing them somewhere to the side.

The teen shivered,"What the fuck? Why'd you take 'em off like that? It's fuckin' cold,you ass!"

Bringing his hand up Dante gripped Nero's hard length. His body jerked as Dante began to move his hand on his shaft. Nero closed his eyes as moans slipped out of his mouth.

"Then let me warm you up." Dante opened his mouth like before and brought it down on Nero. Sticking his tongue out Dante licked circles around the tip of the head. Sticking his it in the slit every once in a while. He licked up and down the shaft relishing the moans that Nero kept letting out. Dante opened the teen's legs wider and he made his way all the way down to Nero's balls. Gently he took one into his mouth and sucked it. Nero's hands flew over to Dante's head. His breathing was already a bit faster than it was before. Dante smirked knowing how much the kid must be cursing in his mind because all he was doing was teasing him. He took Nero's hands off of his head and held them in place on the couch. Before Nero could protest Dante engulfed the teen in his mouth.

* * *

_Holy fuckin' shit! _

Nero jerked as he felt Dante's mouth around him. He was going crazy before with all the teasing the older man was doing. Though now Nero can confirm that he finally went insane. The way Dante was sucking on him made goosebumps cover his skin. The man was _reeeeeeeeeeeeeally _good at what he was doing. Swirling his tongue around Nero's member every time he moved his mouth up and down. Massaging his balls every now and then. Stroking his shaft whenever Dante's mouth would reach the top. It was all so good. Nero never wanted it to stop.

"Uhn!" Nero looked down at Dante and tried to get out of his grip. "S-stop! Dante! I-I'm gonna cum!"

Said man looked up at Nero. His eyes telling him that that sure as hell wasn't going to happen. Still watching Nero,Dante continued his sucking. With every suck he increased the pressure. His tongue stroking his shaft as his hand did the same.

"AAAHHHH!"

Nero bucked his hips up as he came in Dante's mouth. Dante stayed still as he kept holding Nero's hands down onto the couch. God,he felt dizzy. His head hit the couch and he tried his best to take some deep breaths. Dante moved up from the floor and stared down at Nero. The older man then stuck his two fingers in his mouth and brought them out. Nero eyes went wide when he saw that they were coated with his cum and that right after taking them out Dante had swallowed.

"THAT'S DIRTY! WHY'D YOU SWALLOW IT!" Nero spazzed. Dante just smirked and leaned over him. Using his body to open Nero's legs up again he brought his hand over to his chin and gripped it. Dante kissed Nero roughly. His tongue ravishing him. Nero felt his breathing increase again. Feeling Dante's tongue just reminded him of all the things he had just did with it. And it was making him hard again.

Nero pushed the older man away to take a much needed breath. _He had just came and he was already hard again! _

"What's wrong?"

A blush spread across Nero's face. He felt so embarrassed,"I-I'm hard again."

Dante chuckled as he kissed Nero on his forehead,"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it!"

"I can give you something to be embarrassed about."

"What do y-AH!"

Pulling Nero off the couch Dante took the remainder of his clothes off. He took him over to the glass doors of the office and all but slammed Nero on them. Nero placed his hands on the glass as he felt Dante up against him. Using his body,Dante pressed Nero's up against the glass. Nero let out a yelp as the cool of the glass touched his skin. Dante kept pushing him forward until his member touched the glass as well. He shuddered. The glass was so fuckin' cold! If his dick stayed any longer up against the glass,it was gonna grow one size smaller! Dante laughed. Whipping his head to the side Nero glared at the man. "What's so funny?"

"So still haven't noticed."

"Notice what? That at any second I'm gonna be lumped in with the Asians?"

He laughed again. Dante grabbed Nero's chin again and turned his head towards the glass. "That we're gonna have an audience."

_Oh God..._Nero felt his blood run cold. He finally understood what Dante had meant before. How could Nero _NOT_ notice it. The glass that he was on gave him a good view at all the club goers down below. And if he could see _THEM _then they sure as fuck could see _HIM_! Panic rushed throughout him. He was completely naked. On glass. And everyone could see him in all his glory. This gave porn a whole new meaning. Nero was about to turn and leave when he felt something slick and wet at his entrance. A jolt went through him as the _thing_ went in deeper. Nero hissed. It felt so uncomfortable. And it hurt a bit. It kept going deeper and deeper. And ever time it did Nero would try to move away from it.

"Quit moving away! If you keep doing that I won't be able to prepare you right!" Dante hissed at Nero. He stopped moving. He looked up at the glass and saw Dante's refection. He had his eyes closed. The look on his face was one of frustration and anger. Not a good combo. Nero's eyes traveled down and saw that the older man's arm was moving.

_He's fingering me._

Nero tensed up and Dante cursed. "Relax dammit! I'm tryin' to be gentle with you!"

"I can't tell it! I-it feels weird! Just forget that and get it over with!"

Dante huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. Nero felt him remove his fingers. A sigh escaped his lips as Dante moved up closer against him. The older man turned Nero's head to the side. He kissed him softly,running his tongue around Nero's lips. As Nero was starting to feel comfortable again he felt pressure at his entrance again. Dante held him in place with his arm as he continued to feel that painful pressure.

"AAAAAAH! IT HURTS! IT FUCKIN' HURTS! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

"Dammit,Nero! It's me!"

"WHAT!"

"I'M IN YOU,DAMMIT!"

Nero bit his lip hard. _Are you kidding me? THAT is Dante? This guy's dick was huge with all the pain he was feeling! What was Dante? Hung like a horse?_

His breathing was picking up as the pain didn't end. Nero was starting to regret wanting to have sex.

* * *

_God dammit he was tight!_ Dante thought as he keep going in. Nero was breathing pretty fast. At this rate the kid was going to hyperventilate and pass out before any of the fun started. Bringing his hands down to Nero's hips Dante moved a little more until he was all the way in. He really did want to be gentle with Nero. It was his first time after all and he wanted him to enjoy it as much as Dante was. That and Dante didn't want to get blue balls.

Slowly,Dante pulled out of Nero to the tip and thrust back in. The kid let out a strangled sound. Dante couldn't tell if it was a moan of pleasure or of pain. Wanting to know which it was he repeated his action. Picking up the pace a little bit more with every thrust. _Fuck! Control. Must not lose control._ With every thrust that Dante made he felt the control that he was trying to keep slip away.

_It was Nero's first time. It was Nero's first time._

Dante kept repeating the phrase over and over again like if it was a prayer. He didn't want to hurt Nero more than he already was. But,God! He was so tight! Being inside him was driving Dante insane! He just wanted to go hard.

"Aah! Aah!"

He looked up at glass to see Nero's reflection. The kid had his eyes closed and his mouth open. Moans were coming out from his lips making their way over to Dante's ears. His hands were fist against the glass as his member moved around at every thrust Dante made. _Nero was so hot._

"How are you feeling?" Dante smirked as he saw Nero scowl. "Now,now. That's not the kind of face you should be making." He thrust hard into Nero.

"Dante!"

A shiver went down Dante's spine,"Again."

Nero kept moaning as Dante gave him another hard thrust. He wanted to hear him moan his name out again. He wanted Nero to go crazy with all the pleasure Dante was giving. He wanted Nero to tell him how good he was feeling. How he wanted more of it. How he never want it to stop. Because to be honest,Dante didn't want to stop. He wanting to keep going until he could go anymore.

"D-Dante! It-it hurts!"

"I'm still hurting you?"

Nero shook his head. He looked down. Dante followed his stare and just chuckled. Nero was hurting alright. Hurting to be touched down there. Dante looked back at Nero. A grin appearing on his face. "Then why don't you take care of it?"

"W-what? Haa!"

Without warning Dante grabbed both Nero's legs lifted him up. Nero kept his hands on the glass,shivering as his member touched the glass again. Dante kept thrusting into Nero as he tried to keep the kid in the air.

"Go ahead. It's easier to touch yourself now. Now I wanna see you do it. Me and everyone who's watching us."

The kid froze. Seemed like he forgot that people could be watching him. Dante thrust again and Nero brought his hand up to his mouth. He tried to stop from moaning but that didn't work. Dante picked up his pace and went harder into Nero. He was so close to losing his control.

"C'mon,Nero. Give us a show. Touch yourself." Dante commanded.

Moving his shaky hand away from his mouth,Nero brought it down to his member. He gasped as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft.

"Now move your hand. People are waiting to what erotic face you make."

Nero did as Dante told him. He moved his hand slowly at first. Breathing fast as Dante kept moving in him. Getting more turned on at the fact that Nero was jerking himself off. Dante kept looking at Nero touching himself when he noticed how wet he was.

"Hmmm. You're so wet. Could you be turned on at the fact that people are watching you?"

"Sh-shut...Haaa! Up...I-it's not..Ah..that.."

"Then what is it?" Dante leaned into Nero's back and licked up his spine. Mentally patting himself on the back as the kid shuddered.

He breathed in as he turned his head to the side to look at Dante,"It's 'cuz y-you're...watching..Haa...me..."

_That does it._

He couldn't take it anymore. With what Nero said that broke the support beam to his control tower. Dante thrust harder than ever into Nero. A scream was heard,but Dante wasn't going to stop. His control was gone. The devil has been let loose from hell.

* * *

He was going so hard. So fast. And Nero was liking it. He didn't feel anymore pain. Well he was still feeling it. But it was that 'pleasurable pain' that Dante had first mentioned. And he was going insane. Dante felt so good inside him. Nero didn't want him to stop. But he was coming close to the limit. With him jerking off and Dante thrusting it was a done deal.

"D-Dante!"

"Yeah!" Dante breathed as he thrust so deep inside Nero. He jerked as he felt Dante hit something. When he did it again Nero felt like he was seeing stars.

"There! Again!"

Dante thrust again into that sweet spot. A whole mess of pleasure went throughout Nero's body. He felt it from his fingertips all the way down to his toes. Mostly in his member. Nero kept crying out in pleasure every time Dante thrust. He screamed for the older man to go harder. Faster. Ever time jerking his hand in time with his thrusts.

"I-I'm coming! Dante!"

"Keep going!"

Nero's hand went faster as he repeated Dante's name. Over and over.

"Dante! Dante! Dante! DANTE!"

He threw his head back as he let out his release. It burst onto him hand and the glass in front of him. Nero went limp in Dante's arms.

"Shit!"

A loud bang was heard and Nero turned his head to look at Dante. They had both fell and landed on the floor. Nero had forgot that he was being done in the air. "A-are you okay!"

Dante chuckled,"Yeah. I'm good."

Nero couldn't help but smile. He rolled on top of Dante til he face looking at the older man face to face. Sweat was rolling down his face. Probably from the fact that he was still clothed. Nero sat up and began to unbutton Dante's shirt.

"Whoa,there! What are you doing!"

"What's it look like?"

"You tryin' to take my clothes off."

"Bingo."

Dante stared at Nero. A questionable look on his face. "Why?"

"You didn't come yet,Blue Mother Fucker."

"Excuse you?"

Nero smirked,"Your new nickname."

"Why?"

"Because..." Nero went down and licked Dante's lips. Feeling the man under him shudder. "Your eyes remind me of the drink."

"Funny. I thought the same thing with you."

_Small world,eh?_ Nero continued to undress the older man until he was stopped. "What?"

"Well...Since you told me that I might as well come out with it." Dante said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Out with what?"

"'Member the glass doors?"

"What of it?"

"Um...well...We can see out of them...But no one can see us."

"In other words you tricked me!" Nero yelled. Anger raising inside of him.

"Yup."

Nero ripped open Dante's shirt. Buttons flying everywhere. The look on Dante's face made Nero wanna laugh. Slowly he brought his hand down to Dante's hard member and squeezed it. A yelp coming from the older man along with a death glare. "Now tonight _I'M_ fuckin' you."

A grin came onto Dante's face. "I'm all yours,baby."

"Too bad it aint the same way around."

Before Dante could even ask what Nero meant,he went and started his onslaught.

* * *

**_END_**

* * *

OMFG! I had such writer's block when it came to the lemon scene! I was having so much trouble doing the seme parts because,as you can already tell from reading,I'm better at the uke pats. Hello! I AM a girl. Bottom! XD Anyway,I'm going to make another fic and I'm having a bit of trouble with the characters. ,I made a poll with the characters I can't decide on! I'm gonna pull an Uncle Sam now! -points at reader- I want YOU to VOTE! It will really help me out. Whatever character that gets the most votes will be in my next fic! So remember! Do the American thing and VOTE! lol


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone out there ! XD

Daisuke here with a quick author's note!

I wanted to apologize to you guys for not really having updated any of my fics. At first it would be because I'd start writing out a fic and then get writer's block. But everything over here on my side has taken a drastic turn. So I've been pretty busy trying to get things to settle down before I can do any updating.

I've also been co-authoring with my sister,Dark Uzumaki 93,on some of her fics and acting as her beta here at home. And planning out an existing fic with Danissy. (I'm sorry that I' haven't really spoke to you to get the fic going! .) Also,I just keep coming up with other fics in my brain and writing them down. XD I'm all over the place!

I'm going to update my fics so don't think that I've given up on them. :D They're my babies and I can't just abandon them!

Another thing! I had put up a poll on my on my profile here some time ago and only a few people voted. And I had closed it because of that. It made me sad. TT^TT So I re-opened the poll. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain.

The poll is for a sequel I'm doing to the fic I made called _Tonight_. It was a AU fic of Nero and Dante from _Devil May Cry_. I had put up a list of people from games and animes so it will end up being a crossover. I'd like everyone to please vote! I can't make a decision so I'd like you guys to do it for me. I'm thinking about having to poll open until the end of July. But if I see that not that many people voted I'll extend it until the end of August.

So until the poll is closed I'll try to update the fics that I've started. And possibly rewrite most of my fics. XD

**SO PLEASE VOTE !**

Thanks for taking the time to read this AN.

Daisuke Uchiha


End file.
